The Prince: Minecraft Mob Talker fanfiction
by EnderSolstice
Summary: Join a simple king as he journeys to find out his past and his future. On his travels he meets new friends and finds old ones. Disclaimer: I don't own minecraft, mob talker, or some of the characters. All I own is the plot and the main character.


**A/N:HELLO THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION IF YOU LIKE IT LEAVE A ,ON TO THE STORY.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN MINECRAFT OR HEROBRINE. I ONLY OWN MY CHARACTER.**

THUD!I cautiously poked the zombie with my battered stone lay lifeless and suddenly vanished,only leaving rotten flesh and experience a sigh,I pulled out my last apple with a soot covered hand.I guess you're wondering how I became this way,lonely and happened when HE attacked...

Flashback...

I was walking around the inner wall, checking on the guards. they were the best men in the palace, and it was a good thing they were at there posts,on and around the twenty-block high,seven-block thick wall. This wall surrounded the palace and the outer wall surrounded the village. The palace was made of stone bricks, cobblestone, and blocky land,known as Minecraftia, is always full of suprises. Today,I was gonna get a huge one.

I was up on my balcony that looked over the bustling village. I looked down, smiling at the beautiful courtyard, full of vegetation. In the center was a large tree, an almost exact replica of the hero Jordan's tree. A crystal clear river ran right through the heart of the village. It's current was gentle and caring, although when you followed it long enough outside the village you came to vicious rapids that could sweep a man away in a second.I had called for a meeting of the citizens in the courtyard.

As people filed into the courtyard I noticed their pride-filled faces. Once the last person had entered and all attention was on me, I began. "My people," I spoke loudly,"tonight we will hold a festival. It will be in honor of the workers that have lost there lives building the walls and the palace. It will be held mid-day. There will be merchants and games. Have a wonderful morning and relax at the festival!" Once I finished and walked off I could here the excited murmurs as the villagers left the courtyard. During the whole speach, I was unaware of the bright green eyes that stared at me.

Meanwhile in the End Dimension...

"Master, I have found the hybrid," spoke a mysterious, green eyed figure. "He now has a powerful kingdom. Although, he is holding a festival mid-day. That is when we must strike!"

"Yes," a voice boomed, "now is our chance. Capture the hybrid if you can. Kill anyone who , gather an army, destroy the kingdom and bring Ender to me!"

"Yes, master," said the figure. He then teleported away.

3 hours later in the Overworld...

"SIR," yelled a guard that had come sprinting into the throne room."Yes, what is it," I replied."Sir, an army is advancing towards the outer walls."

"WHAT," I screamed, rising from my throne."Gather the army and start evacuating the citizens. We need to keep the-"

A large explosion sounded as the palace shook."We're to late," I stated, expression filling with sorrow. I ran to my armor stand taking off my emerald crown that was lined with diamonds. I then placed my emerald chestplate, lined with obsidian, on myself and placed on a matching helmet. I rushed out of the palace, grabbing my obsidian sword along the way, along with my bow. When I reached the gates i saw a barrage of creepers stalking in through the busted gates.

I the pulled up my bow, grabbed an arrow from my black quiver, that I always carried with me, and fired. I struck one creeper in the center of the chest and, before the creepers turned to me, I had already fired another arrow, striking one in the head. By now the creepers were already advancing so I threw down my bow and brandished my sword.

I charged, but before I could make it to them, lightning struck at my feet, sending me flying backwards into a brick wall of a house. I walked from the house, stumbling and coughing from the dust. I looked up and found myself staring into bright, white, soulless eyes...

"Herobrine," I said, voice dripping with anger.

"Ahhhhh, so looks like Ender still doesn't know he's a prince. Oh well, guess that will be easier for me," Herobrine said with a chuckle. As if planned, an explosion went of in the midst of his army. Herobrine whirled around with an expression of furiosity._'This is my chance'_ I thought as i picked up my sword. As my blade was inches from his neck, a dark hand caught my arm. I whirled around, ready to swing when the figure grabbed my throat and lifted me from the ground.

That figure was an enderman with bright green eyes."You're coming with us," the enderman wispered in my ear as I gasped for then dispersed in a shroud of purple particles.

**A/N:HEY GUYS SORRY IF I DON'T UPLOAD FOR AWHILE BECAUSE I WILL BE AT MY DADS HOUSE AND BEING THAT MY DAD LIVES NOWHERE CLOSE TO A TOWER, WE HAVE NO INTERNET. I WILL UPLOAD THE BEST I CAN THIS WEEK. THIS IS ONLY THE INTRO,PRETTY MUCH, TO THE STORY SO IF YOU GUYS LIKED IT PLEASE HIT THAT FOLLOW/FAVORITE BUTTON. SEE YA.**


End file.
